


Dying Souls

by LuckyClo4



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Broken Bones, Depression, Experimentation, No Sexual Content, Possesion, Science, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicidal actions, Tagging as I go, Underprepared, Undertale AU, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5873611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyClo4/pseuds/LuckyClo4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if, instead of you defeating Sans in No Mercy Route, he refuses to fight and instead walks away to reset the world? Well, since that machine wasn't perfect, it would probably go something like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> See end for notes

It has been two months since the world reset. Two months since the human had fallen. Two months since the death of everyone.

Funny how these things work out.  
\---------------------------------------  
Frisk wasn't sure which hurt worse; their leg, which was bent at an unnatural angle, or their head, which throbbed in pain. They attempted to open their eyes, but the sudden intrusion of sunlight just made their headache worse. Groaning, they concentrated on their breathing and slowly sat up. Bowing their head, they opened their eyes.

With the sun out of their face, Frisk was able to see with minimal pain, though a headache still persisted. Once that issue was out of the way, their attention turned to their broken leg.

By now, the dull ache had evolved into a needling pain, and Frisk couldn't help but since as their fingers explored the shattered limb. Luckily, the bone had not broken the skin, but it still needed to be set.

Carefully, Frisk scooted back against the closest wall and began to push on their leg. Biting off a shriek, they snapped it sharply to one side, praying that that would work. It didn't.

Frisk let out a shaky breath, the iron taste in their mouth becoming more prominent as blood gushed out. In their haste, they had almost bitten through their tongue.

With a curse Frisk buried their head in their hands. How could this get much worse?

This question was soon answered by the snap of an unseen twig. Frisk's head jerked back up as they searched for the source of the noise. Not hearing it again, Frisk decided to go back to their wallowing.

A dark chuckle emanated from the darkness, and a creature that looked like a deformed flower slithered out. It grinned at them. A shudder ran up their spine as they tried to smile back.

With a laugh the flower latched onto Frisk's leg, snapping it to the wrong side. Frisk howled in pain.

“I know you're in here.” A low voice growled. “Come out without a fuss and you'll be unharmed.”

Just then, the source of the voice revealed itself. He appeared to be a dog, about as tall (if not taller than) Frisk, although that could have been because he walked on two legs. A dog bone hung lazily from his mouth, and a pair of goggles sat atop his head. Pulling down the goggles, he smiled and then froze.

“H-human?” He whispered. The dog bone slipped from his mouth and onto the floor. Quickly, he reached into his vest and pulled out two knives.

“Stay b-back! I-I'm warning you!” His hands shook as he looked at Frisk, expecting them to lunge at him. In response, they held up one hand defensively, the other hand still firmly holding their leg.

“Are you armed?” He said suspiciously. Frisk shook their head, not trusting their own voice.

“W-what about w-walking? I mean, your leg-it- can you walk?” Frisk shook their head again. “Okay.... Stay right there...... I'll be right back.”

Slowly, without turning his back to Frisk, the dog walked away. Frisk's short relief at his departure was soon replaced by fear as the flower's voice reached their ears yet again.

“Don't you recognize me?” Vines slowly crept up their arms. “Your best friend....” Before the vines could constrict around their throat, Frisk bolted.

'gogogoGOGO!' Their mind screamed as their feet hit the floor, footsteps thudding in time to Frisk's rapidly beating heart. They could hear the flower's frustrated screams behind them. Unfortunately, their breakneck pace did come with repercussions. They didn't realize that there was someone in front of them until they were almost on top of them.

Flesh and bone tumbled together in a heap as Frisk bulldozed into the unsuspecting skeleton. Confused and a bit embarrassed, Frisk scrambled off of them. The only thing that stopped them from sprinting off again was the floating red heart in front of them. Frisk had just entered their first battle.


	2. Everyone Panics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans takes care of business.

“H-human?” The skeleton stammered, looking like he was on the verge of a panic attack. “Y-you...”

Frisk shifted warily into a fighting stance, unsure what to make of their opponent. He was much taller than Frisk, and almost completely covered in shiny, metal armor. The left side of his head was missing a huge chunk, causing the orange magic that would normally trickle out of his eye socket to flow out of his skull freely.

Four options popped up in front of Frisk, along with a small red heart, which Frisk soon learned to control with uncanny expertise. They reached for the ACT option, choosing to check the anxious bone structure in front of them.

“Papyrus. Attack 8, Defense 30.” Papyrus whispered.

'Afraid of your next move' a voice in their head chanted. Frisk brushed the statement aside, focusing instead on Papyrus's incoming attack.

A hand around their waist caught Frisk off guard, and they were slammed to the ground. Above them stood another skeleton, who was shorter, less beat up, and way less intimidated by Frisk.

“How dare you.” A low growl rose out of his throat as his eye alight with blue flame, and monochromatic bones shot out of the ground. Frisk watched with a silent scream as their HP plummeted.

“Sans, stop!' Papyrus yelled, recovering from his momentary state of shock. “They didn't hurt me. I'm fine, see?” Sans stopped his attack, turning to glare at Papyrus.

“You! I told you to stay inside while I patrolled, but did you listen? No!”

“I didn't listen, and I'm sorry, but please just stop hurting them! They only have 5 HP left, they won't survive another attack!”

“That was kind of the point.” Sans growled under his breath, but he dropped Frisk anyways. Papyrus stepped forward to help them. Sans held his arm out and shook his head.

“Guards. Holding cell in Hotland. Don't give it food or water yet.” Nodding, the guards grabbed Frisk by the arms, holding on just a bit too tightly.

Papurus sighed in relief, and was about to follow the guards when Sans spoke up.

“Little bro. Come here.” Papyrus turned slowly, smiling wide.

“Yes?”

“Why were you out when you were clearly told to stay inside? You knew as well as I did that the human was scheduled to fall sometime this week!”

“But-”

“No buts. I can't have you hurt because you accidentally gave MERCY to someone at the wrong time.” He attempted a smile. “You don't want me to be *bonely* again, do you?”

“.....no.”

“Excellent. Go on home, Undyne will be there shortly.” Sans turned on his heel and began to walk away.

“Sans?”

“Yes?”

Papyrus looked like he was about to say something, but stopped. “Nothing.”

Sans gave him a long, hard look before smiling widely. “I love you, bro.”

“I love you too.....” Papyrus whispered as Sans disappeared into a shortcut. “I just wish you could see things the way I do. ”

Meanwhile, in Hotland....

Frisk had shoved, kicked, and forced to SAVE more times than they could count before they were shackled to the wall and locked in a cell.

Frisk struggled, attempting to slip their feet and hands out, but to no avail. The only way to get out of these chains wold be to breaks her fingers and her ankles, and that wasn't happening anytime soon.

“Ahuhu~ What have we here?” A sickly sweet voice drifted through the air. Frisk froze.

“I heard that the human hates spiders.” The high voice purred, obviously enjoying whatever it was doing to Frisk. The monster the voice belonged to drew nearer, so near that their shadow appeared on the wall in front of Frisk. “I heard they like to rip their legs off.” The sound of a knife against metal. “I heard.....”

In the time that it took Frisk to blink, the knife that the monster was holding flew through the air and stuck on the wall, right above Frisk's head.

“That the human is a filthy backstabber.” A cold laugh. “You look nervous, dearie. Afraid of me?” They laughed again. “You should be. Don't worry, I won't kill you. Yet. That wouldn't be any fun.” Footsteps echoed through the building, and the voice paused. “Until we meet again, sweetie.” And then she was gone.

And that, my good readers, was the last straw for Frisk. They hung their head and bawled their eyes out.

Sans looked up at the Hotland Lab, a bit amazed at its sheer beauty. Even before the human, it was something to behold. Now, with the wall surrounding it and cameras at every corner, it was perfect. With a smile he walked up the gate, placing his hand on the scanner.

The door opened, and Undyne stood on the other side of it. “Sans.”

“Undyne.” They nodded to each other, which was a bit pointless, seeing that Undyne was blind in both eyes. Sans attempted to push through, but she stopped him.

“I heard something happened in the Ruins. Something important.”

“Yes, yes, the human fell and attacked Papyrus, can I get through now? I have a bone to pick.” He joked tensely.

“Attacked Papyrus? You said he was sa-”

“He is safe, we captured the human before any damage was done. They're in a holding cell in Hotland.”

“I should go t-”

“You need to go stay with Papyrus, he tried to follow the human to the holding cell.” She sighed. “I really need to get through. Please?”

She hesitated. “Alphys doesn't want to be disturbed. She's broken her phone.”

“Well, she'll have to forgive me, but I have a bone-afied reason to talk to her.”

Finally, Undyne moved out of the way. “Your funeral.”

“Thank you, Undyne.” He said briskly before running into the lab.

The lab was completely silent, save the sound of Sans's footsteps.

“Alphys?” He called out hesitantly, the silence starting to become overbearing. A door at the end of the hall was cracked open and, against his better judgment, he went in.

Instantly, the doors closed, locking Sans in what appeared to be an elevator. Prying them open was a lost cause, he soon found.

“Alphys! Get me out of he-” He was cut off shortly when the floor fell out from under him. Sans flailed midair, panic kicking in before common sense. “GonnadiegonnadiegonnadieGONNADIE”His brain chanted as skeleton met the floor. For a moment, he saw stars. Then it all faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to @an-evolved-dinosaur for the brilliant AU

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Credit to this AU goes to an-evolved-dinosaur on tumblr!


End file.
